mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
World War 2 Items
In Mafia Wars, there are many Items that were taken from both theaters of World War Two (Pacific Theater and European Theater). These weapons generally retain loose images of their real life counterparts, some images however, are slightly off. Weapons Tommy Gun The Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, also known as the Tommy Gun, was used extensivly by American and (occasionaly) British troops in both theaters. It was either used with a 20 or 30 round magazine or a 50 round ammo drum and was used primarily by the Americans as their main Sub-Machine Gun, until, later in the war, It was replaced by the M3 Grease Gun. Nambu Type 14 Pistol The Nambu Type 14 Pistol, also know as the Nambu or the Nambu Pistol, was the primary pistol used by the Japanese in the World War two Pacific Theater. It has an eight round magazine with decent stopping power. Type 100 SMG The Type 100 SMG was used in the Pacific Theater by the Japanese as one of their primary Sub Machine Guns. It has a 30 round side-mounted clip and a slim barrel. PPSH 41 Submachine gun The Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina, also know as the PPSh 41, was a Russian Sub Machine Gun used in the European Theater by the The Russian Army (Red Army). It has an ammo drum which contains 71 rounds of pistol ammo. It was the Red Army's primary sub machine gun throughout most of the war. Revolver The Revolver was used in both theaters as a side weapon, and many variants of it were used. Although it was usually used by the British in the Euroupean Theater. It contains six rounds. Potato Masher The Model 24 Stielhandgranate also know as the Stielhandgranate or the Potato Masher, was a German Stick Grenade used during World War 1 and World War 2. It was Germany's primary grenade and was more effective against vehicles then the allied Mk2 Grenade. Grenade Grenades were used extensively throughout World War 2 in both theatres. The grenade depicted in Mafia Wars appears to be the Mk 2 Grenade, which was used extensively by the Allies in both theatres of the War. Upon exploding it releases a shower of shrapnel. It was also used in the Vietnam War before being replaced by the M67 and M61 grenades. Armor Ushanka The Ushanka was a Russian officers Cap used in the European Theater. It was primarily worn by officers or commissars. The one featured in Mafia Wars appears to be a standard model and bears a Red Army Emblem. There was also a white winter model. Vehicles Tiger Tank The Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger I, also known as the Tiger Tank, was a heavy tank that was used in the European Theater by Germany in response to the heavy Soviet armour encountered during Operation Barbarossa (particulary the T-34/85 and the KV-1). It was considered one of the best tanks of its time, with almost impenetrable armor and an 88mm Cannon. Zeppelin The Zeppelin played a minor role at the beginning of World War 2 and was used by Germany. It was a large airship that usually carried bombs. It was scrapped later in the war for being too large and slow moving, thus making it an easy target. Category:Article